Taki-ō
Taki-ō (タキ-オー, Taki-ō) is a shinobi of Takigakure. Born prematurely and with no life expectancy, a ritual was arranged by his parents to save him, from which he accesses an enormous source of chakra, what made people call him Son of the Waterfall Spirit (滝の精神の息子, Taki no seishin no musuko, Literally meaning: Son of the Spirit of the Waterfall). Still young he is added to Team T but after a horrible accident he decides to leave his village. He is also the founder of Hachisu, an international ninja organization created after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Taki-ō was born prematurely on the dawn of November 25th as the son of Shōhei and Ume. He had no life expectancy, his parents took him to the hospital, where the doctors tried everything to help the baby but nothing had proper results. With no prospect of giving up on their newborn and being close to the village head's family, they arranged a forbidden ritual guarded by a priest to save him; with the help of four shinobi and Shibuki (the village head) they placed him in the waters of the waterfall, asking for the help of the great spirit of the waterfall. They did the ritual for four hours nonstop trying to save him but with no response. As a last attempt they gave him a bit of the Hero Water even though they knew it was too dangerous for the baby. When the ritual ended they all thought Taki-ō didn't resist it as he didn't seem to be breathing, with no more hope his parents started crying, giving up on their baby. Within a few seconds later though the waters of the waterfall started to illuminate around him, his health was restored and a strange and powerful source of chakra started manifesting from his body. Because of this incident the people from the village know him as Son of the Waterfall Spirit, as if he was born again after the ritual. Along the choice of their child's name, Shōhei and Ume chose Shibuki to be Taki-ō's godfather. He had a normal childhood without any difficulties, his parents were always caring and even spoiling him a little for how special he was to them. Due to his surprising talents he was added to Team T under the leadership of T still at a young age, he quickly began a great friendship with his two teammates Kiku Yunomi and Fumiko which sometimes he saw them as older sisters. After a year training as T's pupiles, they were given the chance to trying to be promoted to Chūnin, but Kiku did not feel well prepared for it, what both Fumiko and Taki-ō respected. The three trained together for three more years, creating a special bound between them and finally they decided to enter the Chūnin Exams. During the Chūnin Exams he managed to get to the finals with his two teammates and faced Michi in his first match, defeating his opponent with not much difficulty. For his second match he was put to face his friend Fumiko, and after a quit fight he is declared winner as Fumiko forfeits. For his last match he was put to fight his other teammate, Kiku; when the match begins the two don't make any move and Kiku traps Taki-ō in a type of genjutsu where the two have a long talk about Kiku's uncertainty of the sake of her mind and feelings and how she wants them to have a real fight, without any containment. While Taki-ō is trapped in Kiku's illusion she uses her kekkei genkai to mess with his feelings and bring out all Taki-ō's anger, driving him mad. When Taki-ō is already out of control of his emotions he is able to break her genjutsu and uses all his power against Kiku rapidly finnishing their match as the winner of the Chūnin Exams, thus killing his friend with his own hands. After the end of the exams Fumiko has an argument with Taki-ō, yelling at him, the anger and sadness of his friend makes Taki-ō run away back to Takigakure before her and Masami. He stops at his home, packs his bag and flees. For the first days he slept on the top of a tree close to the village waiting for Kiku's funeral, after the funeral was over and everybody had left, Taki-ō got close to her grave and placed a beautiful wild chrysanthemum he had found near the tree he was staying. He decides do leave the village in search of becoming a stronger ninja so no one can ever put him in a position like the one he was put by Kiku. During his journey Taki-ō spent four months in Kusagakure and other two months in Amegakure where he trained by observing other ninjas and by fighting some thieves. When he got to Konohagakure he found himself in the middle of an Anbu mission which they were tracking a shinobi, and he met Kakashi who got interested in Taki-ō for his strange chakra, he asked Taki-ō to stay hidden while he tracked the ninja. Taki-ō did not follow Kakashi's orders though and followed him, thinking that he wasn't being noticed. When he saw Kakashi in action he was amused by his skills and before the Anbu finished their work he went back to the spot he was ordered to stay. Kakashi got to him after a while, and Taki-ō told him his story. Kakashi decides to take Taki-ō to the village for shelter, after a couple days, not realising the Kakashi had actually already talked to Shibuki and T about him, Taki-ō askes the jōnin to be his new teacher. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Part I Interlude Part II Blank Period Building Up Hachisu (藕) Taki-ō's Recruitment Arc Epilogue Trivia * The name "Taki-ō" means literally "waterfall" (滝) "king" (王). * Taki-ō was created by Kylua Hayes. Category:DRAFT